


Wing Tips

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Rimming, Smut, Stripper Castiel, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean meets Castiel when he's stripping in a club that features angels for men with wing kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelkrushnic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkrushnic/gifts).



> I wrote this specifically for my friend Angel. I hope she likes it.

Castiel loved his job. He was a stripper, and he had no shame about it. He made excellent money and actually really enjoyed it. He loved the way men flocked to see him as he was the most popular stripper there. He loved showing off his body and his wings. It was a win-win situation for him, good money and a good time.

 

He worked at a club called Wing Tips and it was the most exclusive angel strip club in town. So many humans had a real kink for wings and especially the men. Human men just couldn’t get enough of angel wings, it seemed.

 

The biggest hassle as far as Castiel was concerned was coming up with new material. He needed an endless supply of songs to strip to and new dance moves all the time. He spent most days listening to music, searching for new songs. His brother Gabriel was always emailing him songs to listen to, but frankly, Gabriel’s musical tastes were shit.

 

Castiel only worked three days a week, which was another plus. Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays were his nights. The club was open every day except Sunday, but he only danced those three days. And he was popular enough that he could choose the days he’d dance, and still make enough money to live comfortably.

  
  


Castiel came out with his wings tucked behind him. He was wearing a corset, panties, a garter belt and stockings that came up to his thighs. The music started. It was Kashmir by Led Zeppelin. He walked around the stage seductively, taking the garter belt off when the lyrics. “All will be revealed.” played. He shook his ass at the audience and the men went wild.

 

Slowly, he took off the corset and threw it into the group of men. One of them caught it and waved it around over his head in triumph. Then, in just lacy white panties that left nothing to the imagination and his stockings, Castiel unfurled his wings. The men went wild, whistling, hooting and clapping.

 

Castiel had beautiful wings. They were a good 15 feet from tip to tip and were glistening black. There were variations of black at the tips. He danced to the music, fluttering his wings. When the song was over, he took a bow to the clapping and whistling, grabbed his garter belt and left the stage.

 

He put on short shorts that fit like a second skin and a lacy tank top. He went out to do lap dances for the men who paid for it. He had one rule: no touching his wings. Occasionally men would try but that just got them pitched out of the club. He was very sensitive about his wings. 

 

He did lap dances for several men. He was expensive and not everyone could afford to hire him but the few that did usually tipped him well, too. He shook his ass in their faces and straddled their laps, grinding his hips, he knew what got them going. He knew several men by name, they came to see him and get lap dances on a regular basis. They frequently asked Castiel out, but he always turned them down. He didn’t mix business with pleasure.

 

That was, until green eyes showed up.

 

Castiel was dancing to Pour Some Sugar On Me and was dressed in a pink tank top, pink short shorts and knee high stockings with pink bows on them. He ripped the tank top off, then shimmied out of the shorts to reveal pink panties with bows on them. Castiel was hung like a horse and the panties did nothing to hide that fact. He was dancing and then allowed his wings to shake loose. He looked into the crowd and his eyes fell on the handsomest man he’d ever seen.

 

He shook his wings at the guy, who had his mouth open and a leer in his eyes. When the song was over and Castiel grabbed up his clothes, he glanced back at the guy. He hoped the guy could afford a lap dance so he could get a closer look.

 

He changed into a lacy top and boy cut panties. He went out and there were several men who wanted lap dances. Luckily, that guy was one. Castiel purposely left the guy to last. When he walked to the guy, Castiel was struck with his eyes. They were so green, it was hard to figure out what color of green they were. 

 

Castiel started his lapdance turned around with his ass towards the guy. When he turned around and began to grind on the guy’s lap, he looked into the guy’s face and the next thing Castiel knew, he was getting hard. He  _ never _ got hard giving lap dances. He struggled with willing his cock to calm down but it wouldn’t. 

 

Castiel jumped up and just muttered, “I’m sorry” and ran backstage. He didn’t even look back to see what the guy was doing. He just needed to get away. When he was safely in his dressing room, he palmed his cock and moaned.

 

His brother Gabriel came in. He looked at Castiel and smiled.

 

“Old green eyes got to you, huh, bro o’ mine?”

 

“Shut up, Gabe. I just wasn’t feeling it is all.”

 

Gabe grinned. “Yeah, that’s why you got a hard on?”

 

Castiel just scowled at him.

 

Then they heard the bouncer saying, “You can’t go back there.”

 

And a deep voice replied, “I just want to see if Castiel is okay.”

 

“You and every other guy in here. Beat it.”

 

Castiel sighed and Gabe just grinned at him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Castiel was hoping the green-eyed man didn’t come back. He was stripping to Lady Marmalade. He was wearing a black bra, black lace garter belt over black lace panties (with the garters hanging down and not attached to his stockings) and black thigh highs that had lacy tops and bows.

 

He lip-synced the song as he stripped. He threw the bra into the audience and undid the garter belt and let it drop. When he looked out again, he saw green eyes sitting towards the back with a leer on his face. Castiel almost missed a step in his dance number. But he recovered and finished with his wings thrown out and fluttering.

 

When he was backstage in his dressing room, he took a deep breath. ‘Gonna have to keep it together, Cassie. No hard ons tonight.’ He changed into his usual lacy tank top and boy shorts and went out front.

 

There were several requests for lap dances. He did each one, collecting his tips and shoving them in his shorts. And then, green eyes held up money. Sighing, Castiel walked to him.

 

“Not gonna run away tonight, are you beautiful?” His deep voice dripped honey.

 

Castiel took a deep breath and said, “No, I’m not.” He began to dance, grinding his hips over green eyes’ crotch, and the same thing happened. Castiel got hard in his shorts and it was wildly uncomfortable. His shorts were too tight for even a regular erection, let alone one his size. He bit his lip and tried to continue. 

 

Then green eyes put his hands on Castiel’s hips and pushed him down. Castiel could feel the guy’s erection against his and he moaned quietly. He continued to grind down until he felt like he was going to cum in his shorts. He jumped up and stood in front of green eyes, just looking at him.

 

“My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. I’d like to take you to eat when you’re done here.”

 

Castiel just nodded yes, and turned, going back to his dressing room. 

 

He couldn’t believe he’d accepted a date with the guy. He considered having Gabe go out and tell Dean that he’d changed his mind. But then, Gabe would probably just pick the guy up and sleep with him. Gabe was a slut.

 

Castiel took off his makeup and his outfit and dressed in soft jeans and a T shirt. He took a deep breath, walked to the front and up to Dean. 

 

“Let’s go.” Dean smiled and jumped up, walking out of the club behind Castiel. 

 

Dean led Castiel to his car. Castiel was impressed, it was a vintage ‘67 Impala in mint condition. He got in and let Dean get in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Where are we going?” Castiel was so nervous you’d think he’d never been on a date before.

 

Dean smiled. “Oh, a little place I know that has the best cheeseburgers and fries you ever ate.”

 

Castiel smiled back at him and said, “Let’s go then.”

 

They didn’t speak a word in the car on the way to the diner. When Dean parked, he merely said, “Here we are.” Castiel got out and followed him into the diner.

 

The waitress said, “Dean! Long time no see.”

 

Dean smiled at her and said, “I’ve been busy, darling.”

 

He led Castiel to a booth near the back. Castiel picked up a menu but Dean took it out of his hands. When the waitress came up, she said, “The usual?” and Dean replied, “You know it darling.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean. “I don’t ever date men I meet at the club.” 

 

Dean smiled at him. “You came here with me.”

 

Castiel looked at the table. “And I have no idea why.”

 

Dean smiled brighter. “I would like to think it’s because I’m adorable.”

 

Castiel had to smile at that. Just then, two beers arrived. He took a sip and looked back at Dean.

 

“It was your eyes.”

 

“Excuse me?” Dean looked confused.

 

“Your eyes. I couldn’t get them out of my mind. They’re so green….”

 

Dean grinned. “It was the same for me with your eyes. They’re so blue…”

 

They both laughed. Their burgers arrived. Dean had been completely right, it was the best burger Castiel had ever had. He moaned as he ate and Dean just looked at him.

 

Castiel said, “This… makes me very happy.” 

 

Dean smiled and went back to his own burger.

 

They finished and went back to the car. Dean turned to Castiel and asked where he wanted to be taken.

 

Castiel was torn. He didn’t drive and normally got a ride home from Gabe. But Gabe had long since left the club. He needed a ride home. He hoped that Dean wasn’t some crazed stalker with a knife.

 

Castiel gave Dean directions to his apartment. Dean grinned and fired up the Impala.

 

When they got there, Castiel turned to Dean and looked shy. “I’d invite you in but…”

 

Dean smiled. “I get it. But before you go, will you go out with me again?”

 

Castiel hesitated. He really shouldn’t… But he heard himself saying yes.

 

“How about tomorrow night? You don’t dance on Sundays, I checked.”

 

Castiel told Dean that would be fine and they arranged for Dean to pick up Castiel at seven. Then Castile just lightly brushed his lips across Dean’s and jumped out of the car.

 

When he got inside his apartment he just leaned against the door. He really liked Dean. Just then, his phone rang. It was Gabe. Sighing, he answered it.

 

“Hey Cassie, I’m not interrupting anything am I? I saw you leave with green eyes.”   
  


“No, you’re not interrupting anything. He was a perfect gentleman.”

 

“Ah, that’s too bad. Hope you’re seeing him again.”

 

“Good night, Gabe.” Castiel hung up the phone and unfurled his wings. He shook them out and thought about Dean running his hands through them. He headed to the bedroom.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel worried all day about going out with Dean. He’d had some bad experiences dating men he met at the club so he’d resolved never to do it again. But here he was, breaking his number one rule.

 

Gabe came by and Castiel told him about going out to eat with Dean and that he agreed to a date. 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Cassie. How long has it been? The last time I remember you getting your wings fluffed was over a year ago. You can’t use your right hand forever, you’ll get carpal tunnel.”

 

Castiel just glared at him. “How often I masturbate is no business of yours. And for your information, it wasn’t a year ago. I slept with that guy who turned out to be a closet shoe freak eleven months ago.”

 

“Ooohhh, forgive me! I was a month off.”

 

“Go home Gabe. I need to get ready.”   
  


Gabe left, laughing. He irritated Castiel to no end. 

 

Castiel got in the shower. He shook his wings and it felt delightful. He thought about what Gabe had said and shook it off. He took his sizable member in hand and jacked off. He very carefully didn’t think about Dean while he did.

 

He got out and dried off. He shook his wings free of water and tromped into the bedroom trying to decide what to wear. He opened his panty drawer and rummaged around. In spite of dressing like a dude on his days off, he just loved the way panties felt. He chose a red pair, pulled them on and tucked himself in.

 

Next he went to the closet. He chose a soft pair of button fly jeans and a button up shirt in red. He tried to do something with his hair but as usual it had a mind of its own. Sighing he brushed his teeth and used mouthwash. 

 

Just as he was spitting it out, the doorbell rang. He walked leisurely to the door. He didn’t want to appear too anxious. He answered it and there stood Dean, looking even more handsome than he remembered.

 

He muttered to himself, “You are so fucked, Cas.”

 

Dean said, “Pardon?” Castiel was quick to say it was nothing.

 

Dean guided him to his Impala and they were off. Dean chose a nice restaurant and he opened the door for Castiel and put his hand on the small of Castiel’s back, guiding him in the restaurant and then to their booth. 

 

They looked over the menus and decided what they wanted. When the waitress asked for their drink orders, Castiel ordered a tequila sunrise. Dean just had a beer. When she brought their drinks she took their food orders. They sat back and took sips of their drinks.

 

“So, Dean, what do you do for a living?”

 

“I work at a classic car restoration business. I guess I already know what you do.” Dean smiled.

 

Castiel smirked. “I’d say so, yeah. What brought you to the club?”

 

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes. “I’ve got a thing for wings.”

 

Castiel sucked in a breath. It figured. He should have known, another kinky fucker who only wanted to fuck his wings and then leave.

 

His face must have shown Dean what he was thinking.

 

“But then I saw you. You’re very interesting, Cas.  Ot at least you give the impression you are. There’s something there, in your eyes. I think you’re an enigma and I’d like to unravel the mystery.”

 

Castiel was amazed. No one had ever talked to him like this. But one thing he needed to get straight.

 

“You called me Cas. Why?”

 

“I don’t know for sure, but Castiel is too formal. I want to be more relaxed with you.”

 

Cas just stared at him, and then their food arrived. Cas concentrated on eating. It gave him time to compose himself. Dean was really something.

 

He sipped at his drink. When he had finished eating, he pushed his plate away and drank the rest of it. He sat back.

 

“That was delicious, thank you Dean.”   
  


Dean grinned. “My pleasure, Cas. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me.”

 

Cas felt himself smile. “That was easy.”

 

They got up and left. Dean stood outside and asked if Cas wanted to take a walk. Cas was surprised and said yeah, he really would.

 

They walked along. It was a beautiful night. Cas felt like ruffling his wings but kept them tucked behind him. When they turned a corner, there was a park. Cas smiled and ran to the swings.

 

Dean laughed and got behind him. He pushed Cas, and Cas laughed like a little kid.

 

Suddenly, Dean grabbed the chains and stopped Cas. Cas looked up at him, but Dean was leaning over, and he kissed Cas. Cas was shocked for a second, but then he kissed Dean back. 

 

When they broke, Cas took a deep breath. He stood up and closed the gap between them and grabbed Dean by his shirt. He kissed him again, running his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth and Cas stuck his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He felt it in his toes.

 

When he broke the kiss, he looked down. “Jesus, Dean. Fuck. That was….”

 

“Amazing? Fantastic? Awesome?”

 

Cas laughed. “Yeah, all of those things and more.”

 

Cas kissed him again. He’d missed this. The warmth of another body, the simple act of kissing…

 

He held on to Dean’s shirt. “I guess you better take me home.”

 

Dean got a thunderstruck look on his face.

 

Cas smiled. “And spend the night.”

 

They hurried back to the car.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

When they got to Cas’ they just made it inside the door when Cas was on Dean. Cas kissed him passionately, and shoved one leg between Dean’s legs. Dean had his hands on Cas’ chest and Cas cupped Dean’s face with his hands.    
  
Shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth, Cas pulled Dean towards the bedroom. They bounced off walls and dislodged photos, knocking over a lamp at one point. Cas refused to relinquish Dean’s mouth and Dean grabbed fists full of Cas’ shirt.

 

At last they were in the bedroom. Cas broke the kiss and pulled Dean’s shirt over his head. Dean struggled with the buttons on Cas’ shirt but finally got it unbuttoned and pulled it off his shoulders. They pressed together again and Cas sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bit it.    
  
Cas wings were aching and he spread them. Dean sucked in a breath and looked at them in wonder. But he went back to kissing Cas as if they weren’t even there. That alone impressed Cas a lot. Cas pulled Dean towards the bed, stopping short of it and reaching down to undo Dean’s belt. He yanked it out of Dean’s pants and then undid the button on them. He pulled down the zipper and yanked Dean’s pants to his ankles.

 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes and socks and pulling his pants over his feet. He sat looking at Cas.

 

Cas smiled down at Dean, ruffling his wings and took his own pants off. His fat, long cock sprung up and Dean stared at it with his mouth open.    
  
Cas took off his shoes and socks and pulled his pants off. He pushed Dean back on the bed and crawled over him. He straddled Dean’s thighs and leaned over to kiss him. Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer.

 

Cas’ wings were completely unfurled. They fluttered as Cas kissed along Dean’s throat and to his collarbone. Cas ran his tongue along it and then moved down to Dean’s nipples. Cas took one on his mouth while his hand pinched the other. Dean moaned loudly.

 

Then Cas pushed Dean’s legs far apart. Dean helped by pulling his legs up. Cas smiled at the sight of Dean’s tight hole. He grabbed lube from the table by the bed and lubed up his fingers. Dean lifted his head and watched, smiling.

 

Cas pushed a lubed finger into Dean and never stopped until his palm was against Dean’s ass. He took his thumb and rubbed under Dean’s balls and Dean let his head drop back down, groaning.  Cas ran his finger around inside of Dean’s very tight ass.

 

He added another finger and Dean grunted. Cas fingered Dean’s ass and searched around for that place… and he found it. He rubbed it and Dean’s eyes flew open and he gasped. 

 

“Holy fuck… Cas…”

 

“Shhh, I got you Dean.”

 

Cas continued to run his fingers around and back and forth inside Dean. He knew Dean was going to have to be open a lot to take his cock without pain so he took his time and played with Dean’s hole. He added a third finger and Dean just moaned.

 

Cas began to open Dean up, scissoring his fingers back and forth. Finally he thought that Dean was about as open as he was likely to get.

 

Cas sat back on his heels and grabbed his cock. He pressed the head to Dean’s hole and Dean gasped. Cas pressed it beyond the rim of muscle and into Dean’s ass and paused. He knew he had to give Dean time to adjust to his size.

 

When he felt like it was safe. He pushed in more. Dean was making nice sounds and Cas was encouraged. He pushed in even more and Dean lifted his head and looked at him.

 

“Jesus you’re huge, Cas. Go on, I can take it…”

 

Cas smiled at him and bottomed out. He paused again, just feeling how hot and tight Dean was. It had been awhile since he’s been with a human and he had almost forgotten how fantastic it was.

 

Then Cas began to pull back and thrust back in. Dean was grabbing his arms and Cas lifted Dean’s legs around his waist. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and locked his heels.

 

“Fuck, Dean… you’re so tight… you feel so… so good...on my...cock…”

 

He fucked Dean harder, faster. Dean seemed to be on board, he just made noises that may or may not have been words, Cas couldn’t tell.

 

Dean suddenly said, “Cas i’m going to cum.”

 

And cum he did. He came like a geyser, all over himself and Cas. Cas was impressed with the sheer volume of it. It made Dean tighten up even tighter on Cas’ cock and Cas groaned. He thrust in harder and came. He filled Dean with cum; he thrust through his orgasm and then stilled.

 

He pulled out to a hiss from Dean. He laid down next to Dean and they both struggled to catch their breath.

 

When they at last were breathing normally. Cas put a finger into the cum on Dean’s chest and put it in his mouth. Then he grabbed a cloth and wiped him off.

 

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.

 

He whispered, “Can I touch your wings now?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas smiled. Dean was looking at him expectedly. Cas sat up and turned around, crossing his legs. He unfurled his wings to their full length and shook them. He heard Dean take a deep breath behind him.

 

And then he felt the first touch. He shivered. He had also forgotten how erotic it was to have his wings touched.

 

Dean ran his hands through the lower primary feathers, just letting them flow through his fingers. Cas shuddered. 

 

Dean worked his fingers to the secondary feathers, his touch light. Cas was breathing hard already. 

 

His hands moved to the coverts and Cas had an erection again. Cas’ breath was short and he dropped his head. 

 

Dean ran his hands through the feathers and began to tug on them lightly. Cas moaned. Dean’s movements were reverent and careful, but erotic as fuck.

 

Dean’s hand were on the down now. His fingers ran all the way down through Cas’ wings and they were both short of breath. 

 

Dean just whispered. “Fuck.” 

 

Dean found the preen gland on Cas’ right wing. He put his fingers to it and oil poured out over his hand. He used it to wipe through the feathers. Cas had his eyes closed tightly. He was so aroused he could hardly keep from turning around and jumping Dean.

 

Dean put his other hand to the gland on Cas’ other wing. He did the same thing, rubbing the oil on the feathers from top to bottom. 

 

Dean began to tug on the coverts harder. He moaned and grabbed the feathers in his fist.

 

“Cas… please…”

 

That was all Cas needed to hear. He turned around, which tugged on the feathers that Dean had in his fist. Dean opened his hand and let go.. 

 

Cas pushed Dean down on the bed and Dean spread his legs. He lifted them high and Cas grabbed his cock and rammed into him. Dean grunted but pushed back against Cas’ thrust. Dean was still open from the fucking they had just done, so it wasn’t a grunt of pain, Cas knew.

 

Cas pounded into him fast and hard. He needed this, wanted it more than he knew. He pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders, moved up and bent Dean practically in half. He got even deeper that way, his balls slapped Dean’s ass. 

 

Dean was moaning, “Yes, Cas… god yes…”

 

Cas just pumped in and out of Dean, never pausing, breathing hard and sweating. 

 

Dean gaped and came again, white strings of cum flying onto Cas’ chest and dropping back onto Dean’s chest. Cas looked down at the mess and pushed in as far as he could and came too.

 

Cas let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder as he struggled for breath. His wings were fluttering wildly. When he could, he lifted his head, kissed Dean and tucked his wings back behind him.

 

His cock was softening so he pulled out and rolled onto the bed next to Dean.

 

When their breathing had returned to normal, Dean turned to Cas and said, “Wow.”

 

Cas laughed. “Yeah, wow. I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

They laid side by side for a few more minutes.

 

“How big is that thing, anyway/” Dean chuckled.

 

“You mean my cock? It’s about eight and half inches long.”

 

Dean stared at him. “And how big around?”

 

Cas grinned back at him. “Four and a half.”

 

“Jesus.” Dean just looked amazed. Cas kissed him.

 

“Don’t worry, Dean, you’re not permanently damaged or anything.”

 

Now it was Dean who laughed. “I wasn’t worried. I’m just surprised you could get that monster in me.”

 

Cas looked away. “Lots of practice.”

 

Dean yawned. “You gonna spend the night?” Cas asked him.

 

Dean smiled. “I am if I’m invited.”

 

“Will you, Dean, please do me the honor of spending the night with me?”

 

Dean replied, “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

 

Cas huffed. “You need an alarm set? Gotta get up early or something?”

 

Dean shook his head no. But a moment later, he mumbled, “Please tell me this isn’t a one time thing, Cas.”

 

Cas rolled over and spooned Dean. “It isn’t a one time thing. Now go to sleep.”

 

Dean snored lightly, but it was a snore. Cas laid there listening to him. He hadn’t had someone in his bed sleeping for a very long time. It was kind of nice in an annoying way. Finally Cas drifted off to sleep, one arm over his snoring bedmate.

 

Dean woke up and needed to piss. He gently removed Cas’ arm from around him and sat on the edge of the bed. He had no idea where the bathroom was, but he got up to find it.

 

He wandered down the hall and opened a door. It was to a room that was way too big to be a bathroom, so he closed the door and went on. The next door he tried was the bathroom, so he switched on the light.

 

He was amazed. There was a walk-in shower that was more than big enough for three people. Dean guessed Cas needed room for his wings. He looked around as he pissed.

 

There was a big old claw foot tub, and a vanity that had two sinks and lots of mirrors. He finished and washed his hands, reaching for a fluffy towel. He made his way back to bed and snuggled in next to his sleeping angel.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Cas woke up slowly. His wing was uncomfortable so he rolled on his side. That’s when he saw Dean, who was still asleep. Cas smiled. He always had liked waking up to another person in his bed.

 

He laid there, just watching Dean sleep. But after a bit he had to take a piss so he got up and padded naked to the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom, Dean was awake.

 

Cas smiled at him and got back in bed. He bent over and kissed Dean.

 

“Morning, cutie.”

 

Dean growled, “I’m NOT a cutie! You’re the cutie!”

 

Cas laughed. “How are you feeling this morning?”

 

Dean grinned, “A little sore. We had quite a time last night, and you’re hung like a horse, so there’s that…”

 

Cas blushed a little. “Yeah, well, I didn’t hear any complaints out of you last night.”

 

Dean laughed, “I’m not complaining now.”

 

Cas rolled over towards Dean. “Are you hungry?”

 

Dean smiled. “Well now that you mention it… I could eat a cow.”

 

Cas laughed. “I don’t have one of those, but I bet I can come up with breakfast.”

  
  


Cas stood in the kitchen, wearing panties, cooking breakfast. Dean sat at the table, admiring the view.

 

“You always wear panties?”   
  


Cas turned his head and grinned. “I just like how they feel on my balls.”

 

Dean laughed at that. “Well, you look good enough to eat in them.”

 

Cas stirred the eggs. “I may let you later.”

 

Dean groaned at the thought.

 

Breakfast was delicious. Dean ate like a starving man and Cas smiled at him.

 

“I like a man with a good appetite.” 

 

Dean just smiled around his mouth full of eggs.

 

When they were done, Dean helped Cas put the dishes in the dishwasher then stood in the kitchen, waiting.

 

“Well, I guess I better get going.” Dean looked sheepish.

 

Cas followed him to the bedroom, where Dean began to gather his clothes and put them on.

 

“Uh, look, Dean…” Cas was looking at the ground. “I really enjoyed this. I’m not in the habit of bringing men home from the club, just so you know…”

 

Dean walked over to him and took both of Cas’ hands in his.

 

“I know that, Cas. I’m not going to disappear unless you want me to. I want to take you out again. How about Wednesday?”

 

Cas smiled at him. “Wednesday would be wonderful, Dean. Give me your phone.”

 

Dean did and Cas put something in it along with his number. He handed it back to Dean, who looked at what Cas had put in.

 

It was his number, with the name ‘Angel’.

 

Dean grinned, He finished dressing and Cas walked him to the door. Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. “Until Wednesday, angel.”

  
  


Cas leaned on the door and sunk to his ass on the floor. He really enjoyed Dean and had a good time with him. If he was being honest with himself, it had been way too long since he’d had sex with another person. Maybe Gabe was right but Cas would never tell him that.

 

Later that day, Cas was looking through music he had saved, trying to decide what to dance to this next week. There was a knock on the door and when he went to answer it, Gabe jumped through the door.

 

“Cassie! How was your night?” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

Cas smiled and went to sit back down on the couch. “Well not that it’s any of your business, but it went great.”

 

Gabe jumped on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Do tell! And when I say ‘tell’, I mean every juicy detail.”

 

Cas laughed. “Well, I’ll tell you this: He didn’t jump my wings right off. That was a relief.”

 

Gabe looked amazed. “You mean he didn’t jump them in the car or he actually waited?”

 

Cas grinned. “He actually waited. We, uh, had sex before he ever brought them up.”

 

“Fuck.” Gabe stared at him. “He may be a keeper.”

 

Cas went back to looking at his music. “We’ll see. I’m going out with him again on Wednesday.”

 

Gabe clapped his hands. “Cas has given a man a second date! Hooray!”

 

Cas threw a ball of paper at him and went back to his music.

  
  
  


Cas spent the rest of his week doing the usual things, listening to music, trying new dance moves, doing wash, just the usual. He was thinking about Dean a lot. He really did enjoy the time he spent with Dean and he kind of hoped that Dean turned out to be exactly what he appeared to be.

 

But Cas had been burned before. That was the very reason he hadn’t brought anyone home in a while. A long while actually. He knew that men sometimes weren’t what they appeared to be at first glance. He wanted someone who liked him for him, not for his wings or his cock. He’d just have to wait and see with Dean.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday evening Cas got a text from Dean saying he’s pick Cas up at eight, not to eat and to dress formally. Intrigued, Cas texted back asking about where they were going but all Dean texted back was just to ‘wait and see’. 

 

Wednesday arrived and Cas was dressed in a tux. Underneath he was wearing a blood red garter belt attached to red stockings and a blood red pair of panties that was crotchless. It just made him feel pretty and he loved to feel pretty even if no one else could see it.

 

Dean knocked right at eight. Cas opened the door for him and they both took a deep breath. Dean looked amazing in his tuxedo and Cas was pretty sure that Dean felt like he looked pretty good in his tux too.

 

They walked to Dean’s Impala and Cas got in. When Dean started the car, Led Zeppelin blasted out and Dean scrambled to turn it down. 

 

“Don’t turn it down on my account.” Cas loved Zeppelin. Dean grinned and cranked it up again. They listened to it while they drove.

 

Cas looked when Dean turned into a parking spot. They were at a swanky hotel. Cas was confused, but Dean just took his arm and guided him inside. When Cas looked, they were headed to the ballroom.

 

Dean smiled and told Cas it was his company dinner. Cas looked confused but he figured Dean must work there, wherever ‘there’ was.But when people started coming up to him and calling him ‘boss’ Cas was shocked. 

 

Dean introduced Cas to many of his employees. Cas lost track of the names. Dean guided him to a table up front and they sat down. Waiters rushed up to give them glasses of champagne. Cas smiled at them and took his, and downed it. The waiter refilled his glass.

 

He looked at Dean, who had a surprised look on his face.

 

Cas grinned. “Angels have a very high tolerance for alcohol.”

 

“I’ll remember that.” Dean smiled. 

 

Then a big guy came up to Dean and shook his hand.

 

“How’s it hanging, boss?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “To the left, like always.”

 

Cas was intrigued with the guy who talked to his boss that way. Dean looked at Cas and said, “Castiel, this is my best friend, Benny. Benny, this is my date, Castiel Novak.” Cas put out his hand and Benny shook it.

 

He leaned over and said to Dean in a whisper that Cas could hear, “So this is the angel you’ve been going on about?”

 

Dean laughed and said, “The very one.”

 

Benny beamed at him. 

 

Benny sat down next to Dean and food arrived. Cas concentrated on eating.

 

Benny and Dean chatted. Cas downed glass after glass of champagne He finally started to feel a bit tipsy. Dean turned to him and asked how he was doing.

 

“I’m okay, but are we about done? I’d like to get you back to my bed.”

 

Dean blushed, and looked around to see if anyone had heard Cas. Benny was grinning.

 

“Need to leave, boss? I’ll cover for ya.”

 

Dean smiled. “Uh, yeah, I guess I do need to go.”

 

Dean stood up and pulled back Cas’ chair. Cas leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “You’ll never guess what I’ve got on under this tux.”

 

Dean’s eyes got big and he practically pulled Cas out of the ballroom and to his car.

 

Cas leaned over and kissed him when they got in the car.

 

“Cas, are you drunk?”

 

“No, just a little tipsy. Take me home, Dean. I wanna climb you like a tree.”

 

Dean just laughed and started up the car. “You’re drunk.”

 

Cas smiled at him and sat back for the ride.

  
  


When they got home. Cas started to strip off his tux right away. Dean sat on the couch and watched him. Cas danced around, stipping one piece of clothing off at a time, slowly.

 

When he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants last, Dean was staring at him intently. When the pants dropped, his mouth fell open. Cas waggled his hips in the red lingerie, and smiled at Dean’s response.

 

Dean growled, jumped to his feet and grabbed Cas. Cas was giggling as Dean threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom and threw him down on the bed. Cas smiled and giggled while he watched Dean tear off his tux until he stood naked.

 

Cas unfurled his wings and shook them. Dean looked at them with lust in his eyes,

 

“Well? Go ahead, you know you want to.” Cas shook his wings again.

 

Dean crawled on the bed and got behind Cas. Cas fluttered his wings and waited. He didn’t have to wait long. Dean’s hands dug into his wings. Dean wasn’t as gentle as he had been the first time, but he wasn’t hurting Cas either.

 

Dean dug his hands into Cas’ primaries and fisted them, tugging a little. Cas wiggled and his cock began to fill. 

 

Dean grabbed the feathers and then released, running his hands all the way from the top of Cas’ wings to the bottom. He pulled on individual feathers. Cas moaned.   
  
“Do it, Dean. Get rough. It’s okay…”

 

Dean had his hands in both wings, pulling and twisting and grabbing feathers. It was so erotic, Cas thought he could actually cum from this alone. When Dean reached for his oil glands he cried out.

 

Dean filled his hands with oil and rubbed them into Cas’ feathers. Cas let his head drop and panted. He was so turned on he could hardly stand it.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Dean pressed on Cas’ preen gland and oil came out into his hand. Cas groaned and Dean rubbed it on Cas’ feathers, this time he was using his hands roughly.

 

“Dean…. I need….”

 

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him around and on top of him. Cas kissed Dean frantically and Dean responded. They kissed messy and needy and Cas shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Cas’ hands were everywhere. They pinched Dean’s nipples and ran over his chest and belly.

 

Cas sat back and tried to take off his garter belt but his hands were fumbling with the hooks. Dean moved Cas’ hands and undid it. He let it fall, still attached to Cas’ stockings. He hooked his hands into the elastic waistband of Cas’ panties and pulled them down, letting Cas’ cock to spring free.

 

Cas pushed Dean back down and Dean spread his legs. He lifted them, giving Cas access to his hole. Cas grabbed the lube and poured way too much in his hand, but he didn’t care. He just lubed up his fingers and shoved two into Dean.

 

Dean grunted but pushed back on them and Cas scissored his hole open.

 

When it was somewhat open he yanked his fingers out and grabbed his cock. He shoved the head into Dean, who whimpered but Cas didn’t care. He yanked the head back out and then shoved it back in.

 

Dean groaned, but nodded. Cas slowly shoved his cock in until he was bottomed out. He went slow because he knew he was too big at that point and he really didn’t want to cause Dean undue pain. But when he was in fully, he pulled back and shoved back in.

 

Cas established a rhythm that would please them both. He yanked Dean’s legs up and around his hips and just fucked Dean.

 

“Fuck you’re tight! You feel so good….”

 

Dean moaned in response.

 

Cas suddenly pulled out. Dean whimpered in response.

 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Cas said it like an order. Dean rolled over and stuck his ass in the air. Cas grabbed his hips and shoved his cock in again.

 

Dean moaned. “Oh fuck, Cas… It’s so go… good..”

 

Cas held Dean’s hips and pulled back on them with every thrust in, He fucked Dean fast and harder with each thrust.  
  
“Grab your cock, Dean, make yourself cum.” Again it was an order. Dean followed it and began to fist his cock, using the oil that was still on his hand as lube.

 

Cas was getting close. He could feel his balls tighten and move towards his body. He thrust in even faster and the heat spread out to his belly and then his groin and then he was coming.

 

He filled Dean with cum and Dean cried out as he orgasmed as well. Cas thrust through his orgasm and then a few thrusts after.

 

He collapsed on Dean’s back, who in turn collapsed on the bed. They struggled for breath. Cas got off Dean and laid on his back next to Dean, who still was face down. Finally, they both rolled towards each other and grinned.

 

“That was…” Cas struggled for the word.

 

“Incredible.” Dean finished the sentence. Cas kissed him.

 

“Can you spend the night again?” Cas looked down.

 

“Of course I will.” Dean smiled and put his hand under Cas’ chin and lifted it until Cas was looking at him again. “If you want me to.”

 

“I do.” Cas was filled with conflicting emotions, He really liked Dean but again, he was wary. He had such bad luck in the past with human men… angels too for that matter. Every human he had ever been with was just looking to say they fucked an angel or were just interested in his wings. And every angel had cheated on him.

 

He wanted Dean to be different. So far, he was. But what about next week or next month? Cas decided to put his concerns on hold and just enjoy Dean tonight.

 

He and Dean laid on their backs next to each other. Then Dean’s hand found Cas’ and Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’.

 

“Cas, can I ask you a personal question?”

 

Cas laughed. “Well, considering I just had my cock in your ass, I’d say yeah, you can.”

 

Dean chuckled but then sounded serious. “How long has it been since you’ve had a male in your bed, either human or angel?”

 

Cas sighed. “It’s been about eleven months, Dean.”

 

Dean made a sound that could only be interpreted as surprize. “You’re so sexual, so erotic… how can that be?”

 

Cas turned towards Dean. “I’ve had bad luck. With both humans and angels, Dean. Really fucked up luck.”

 

Dean turned towards Cas as well. “What happened? I mean if you don’t mind talking about it.”

 

Cas looked away but then looked back at Dean. “Humans were just interested in my wings. I’m more than my wings. And angels… they’re fickle. They cheat.”

 

Dean sighed. “That’s a shame, Cas. I hope you can see I’m interested in more than just your wings.”

 

Cas laughed. “You sure seem to be now. Only time will tell.”

 

There wasn’t much to be said after that so they just cuddled up and went to sleep.

  


Cas woke up to see Dean was just waking up as well. He yawned and stretched.

 

“Good morning, angel.” With that, Dean kissed him. Cas sighed into the kiss then rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Gotta piss, be right back.”

 

He got up and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bit of a headache but he figured that was just from all the drinking he’d done.

 

He went back to the bed. Dean pulled back the covers and he got in. Dean kissed him again.

 

“You’re beautiful in the morning.”

 

Cas laughed. “Well, I guess, if you call bags under my eyes and my hair sticking up in every direction ‘beautiful.””

 

“Yeah, I call it beautiful. I get to see you like no one else does. Just you, the real you.”

 

Cas smiled at that.

 


	9. Chapter 9

While eating breakfast (that Cas whipped up and Dean was very appreciative of) Dean asked Cas what he was going to do the rest of the day.

 

“Well, I perform tonight, so I have to work on my music and practice my dances. Get ready and go to work.”

 

Dea swallowed a bite of egg. “Can I drive you to work? I mean since you don’t drive…”

 

Cas smiled at him. “That would be awesome. I usually leave around seven.”

 

“I’ll be here at seven then.”

 

After breakfast, Dean left. Cas called Gabe and told him all about Dean spending the night and that he was driving Cas to work because Gabe was usually the one to drive Cas. Gabe made several off-color remarks and Cas hung up on him.

 

Cas worked on his routine for most of the afternoon. He felt he had it down pat. He munched some carrot sticks and drank a water. Had to keep his figure, after all. Then he showered and got ready to go.

 

Five till seven the doorbell rang and Cas got the door. Dean stood there, smiling at him. He kissed Dean lightly and grabbed his stuff. 

 

Dean drove them to the club, Cas asked if he was going to stay. 

 

“And see you? Definitely. Plus I need to make sure you don’t run off with any other good looking men that buy a lap dance from you.:

 

Cas laughed at that. “Not a chance, handsome.”

 

They walked into the club and Dean took a seat in the back. Cas kissed him and went to the dressing room. Dean ordered a beer from the waiter and settled in to wait.

 

The show started at eight and there were several other strippers on before Cas. At last it was Castiel’s turn. The house lights went down and George Michael’s _ I Want Your Sex _ came on. Dean leaned forward.

 

Cas came out wearing a purple corset, purple panties and purple thigh highs. He danced and lip-synced perfectly. Towards the end of the song, he stared directly at Dean. Dean grinned.

 

After the song, Cas came back out wearing his signature lacy tank top and boy shorts. He had several requests for lap dances. Dean sat and watched as Cas shook his ass in men’s faces and ground his hips above their crotches. He was a little jealous but he knew it didn’t mean anything. At the end of the night, Cas was going home with him.

 

The last lap dance, however, the guy grabbed Cas’ wings. Even before security could get there, Dean was dragging the guy out of his chair.

 

“Don’t touch him! “ Dean looked like he could kill the guy. Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm.

 

“Baby, it’s okay. Let him go.”

 

Dean felt Cas’ hand on his arm and stood back. He turned and looked at Cas. 

 

“Sorry. It’s just when he grabbed you…”

 

Cas smiled and hugged him. “No, it’s okay. I’m glad to know you’re there to protect me.”

 

In the meantime, security was throwing the guy out of the club.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Cas was done with lap dances and there was no reason to stay.

 

Dean walked back to Cas’ dressing room with him and watched him take off the tank top and the boy shorts. He kept the panties on. Dean felt his cock twitch.

 

In his car, Dean asked Cas if he’d come to his place tonight. “I’ll get you back to your place tomorrow in plenty of time for you to get ready to go to work.”

 

Cas smiled brightly. “I’d love that.”

 

Dean drove to his place. It was in a high rise apartment building. Very swanky. Cas was impressed. He was even more impressed when Dean took out a key in the elevator and put it in, and pressed the penthouse button.

 

“Fuck, I didn’t know I was dating a rich guy.”

 

Dean laughed. 

 

The elevator went up to the top floor and the doors opened. Cas walked out and whistled. The living room was massive and beautifully furnished. There was a fireplace in a wall made of stone.

 

Cas turned around and took it all in. Dean just went in and sat down on the couch.

 

“Can I have a tour?” Cas asked it rather tentatively. He was beginning to think he was out of his league here.

 

Dean got up, said sure and walked towards the kitchen. It was really nice with all new, gleaming appliances. 

 

“Unfortunately, this room doesn’t get the attention it deserves. I don’t cook.”

 

Cas looked around and just said, “That’s a shame. I could do some real damage in here.”

 

Dean grinned at him. “I’m hoping you get a chance to.”

 

Next came the bedroom. It, too, was massive.It featured a huge bed with antique tables on either side. There was a couch, a big dresser and several chairs. An antique desk was in there, too.

 

“It’s beautiful. Dean.” Cas was both impressed and intimidated.

 

Dean was sensing Cas’ discomfort. “Cas, it doesn’t mean anything, It’s just an apartment.”

 

Cas turned and looked at him. “ _ Just  _ an apartment? You’ve got to be kidding. This…” and here he threw his arms out, “this is a palace. I find out that you own your own company with tons of employees and now that you live in a palace? No, Dean… just no. Take me home.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and held him. “Don’t be like that, Cas. I can’t help that I’m successful and enjoy it. It really doesn’t mean anything. I… I like you, Cas. A lot. Please don’t let this come between us.”

 

Cas sighed. He hated that Dean had lots of money and he hoped it didn’t mean that Dean was just slumming when he went to the club. Slumming with him.

 

“I guess… “

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean kissed him and held him tightly. “I mean it, Cas. I really like you and I want to keep seeing you.”

 

Cas leaned into Dean. After a few moments he broke away, “Okay, show me the bathroom and let’s be done with the tour, okay?”

 

Dean laughed and led Cas out of the bedroom and down a hall. The second door was opened and Cas walked into a huge bathroom. It was twice as big as his and was about ten times nicer.

 

“Let me take a piss and I’ll be right out.” Dean left him and shut the door behind him.

 

Cas sighed again and peed. He was uneasy but he liked Dean a lot, too. He just prayed he wasn’t making a big mistake.

 

He went back out and found Dean sitting on the couch again. He sat down next to him. Dean asked if he wanted something to drink and he said a beer would be nice. Cas actually had a desire to go somewhere and get shit-faced drunk but that wasn’t about to happen.

 

Dean brought a couple of beers and handed one to Cas. Cas tipped it up and drank down half the bottle. Dean just watched him in amazement.

 

“I guess angels really do have a bigger tolerance, huh?”

 

Cas just smiled at him and tipped the bottle up and downed the rest of it. He belched and sat the bottle down on the coffee table.

 

Dean laughed and sat his down too. He reached over and pulled Cas to him.

 

“Give me a kiss, Cas.”

 

Cas took Dean’s mouth like Sherman’s march to the sea. He kissed him passionately,  messily and hard. He forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth and played it around. He decided if he was gonna fuck a rich guy, he was gonna FUCK a rich guy, possibly to death.

 

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. 

 

When Cas came up for air, Dean’s eyes were big. 

 

“Okay cowboy, let’s go give that boat you call a bed a try…”

 

Dean jumped up and led the way. When they got there, Cas pulled Dean’s shirt off and undid his jeans. He yanked them down, then took off Dean’s shoes and socks and pulled the pants off completely. Dean stood there, naked.

 

“On the bed, mister.”  Cas wanted to feel like he was in control.

 

Dean laid down on the bed and Cas stripped. He threw out his wings and shook them. Dean just watched.

 

Cas crawled onto the bed and over to Dean. He kissed Dean with the same amount of passion he used in the living room. He devoured Dean’s mouth, then kissed down his throat. He paused over Dean’s collarbone and bit it, drawing a gasp out of Dean.

 

Cas sucked for all he was worth, leaving a big red mark. Then he moved his mouth down to Dean’s nipples. He bit lightly on each one and continued down. He licked and kissed down Dean’s belly until he got to Dean’s cock, which was standing at attention by now.

 

Cas licked over the head, which got both a gasp and then a groan from Dean. Cas stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting Dean’s pre cum. Dean was gasping like a fish out of water, which pleased Cas tremendously.

 

Cas wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Dean moaned loudly, and Cas sucked harder. He ran his mouth all the way down the shaft until Dean’s close-cropped pubic hair was tickling him nose. He rubbed his nose back and forth in it and then sucked back up. 

 

He popped his mouth off Dean’s cock with an audible pop and moved down to Dean’s balls. He sucked up each one in his mouth and rolled it around a little. Then he licked under them.

 

Dean just about came up off the bed but Cas’ hands held him firmly down. Then Cas slid between his legs and Dean lifted them for Cas. Cas smiled up from between his legs and then he licked Dean’s hole. Dean sucked in a huge breath. Cas licked around his tight pucker and then shoved his tongue into it.

 

“Fuck! Cas… fuck…”

 

Cas continued to shove his tongue in and out of Dean’s hole. He kissed it from time to time. Dean was groaning like he was dying.

 

Cas’ wings fluttered and he sat back on his heels. He asked Dean where the lube was and Dean just waved his hand in the general direction of the table on the right. Cas opened the drawer and came up with it. He poured some on his hand and then shoved two fingers into Dean’s wet hole.

 

Dean pushed back against them and Cas finger-fucked Dean open. When he had him open enough, he grabbed his cock and pushed it in.

 

“Jesus, Cas… you’re so big…”

 

Cas moved up and over Dean, kissing him. Cas whispered in his ear, “All the better to fuck you with, my dear.”

 

Dean smiled but it turned into a groan when Cas pulled back and thrust in again.

 

Cas rammed his cock in and out of Dean. He wanted to claim his dominance, to feel as if he was the one who was in control. Dean was groaning and actually pushing back against Cas’ thrusts. Cas pulled Dean onto his side, with one leg crossed over the other and continued his onslaught. He didn’t much care if Dean came this time or not, he only cared about his own pleasure.

 

Of course, Dean did cum. He came almost yelling, and his hole tightened up on Cas’ cock like a vise. Cas gasped and shoved in and held as deep as he possibly could, and he came so hard his vision blacked out for a second.

 

When his orgasm was over, he yanked out of Dean and collapsed on the bed. Dean laid in the position that Cas put him in. They both gasped for breath. Finally Dean rolled over.

 

“Jesus, Cas, that was… uh… are you mad at me?”

 

Cas laid on his back and sighed. Was he mad at Dean for being successful? That made no sense at all. He turned towards Dean and just said, “No.” and kissed him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cas lay awake in the huge bed long after Dean went to sleep. He was lost in thought. Dean didn’t even mention Cas’ wings during sex, so that was a plus for him. There was the fact that Dean reacted the way he did when that guy tried to grab Cas’ wings in the club. Another plus. He was great in the sack, so there was another plus.

 

Why was Cas so intimidated by the fact that Dean was seemingly rich? He just really didn’t trust men with money. It was from past experience. Men with money always wanted to  _ ‘own _ ’ him, to make all the rules and expect Cas to follow them. Cas didn’t like to be told what to do, that was for sure. 

 

Cas decided to just see what happened. Dean seemed like a decent guy, and Cas wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. If at any time, Dean started to act like men Cas had known in the past, then he was gone. 

 

Cas fell asleep finally.

 

Dean woke up first and kissed Cas. Cas just snuggled down in the covers more and grumbled. So Dean got up, pissed and went to make coffee. When he was done, he went back and crawled in bed with Cas.

 

“Cas… there’s coffee.”

 

Cas finally opened his eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“About ten.”

 

Cas yawned and stretched. “Time to get up then. I have work I need to do before I go to the club tonight. You said there was coffee?”

 

Dean laughed and said yeah, there was. Cas sat up and kissed Dean. Then he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, stark naked. He ruffled his wings as he went. 

 

When he was done, he found the kitchen and Dean was standing there, wearing a pair of boxers and holding out a cup of coffee. Cas grabbed the cup, took a sip and stood back, looking at Dean.

 

“Modest? What’s with the boxers?” Cas smiled at him.

 

“I’m just not used to walking around the apartment in the nude. I guess I’ll have to get used to it.” With that, he pulled off his boxers.

 

Cas smiled. “That’s much better.”

 

He drank his coffee. “I need to get home soon. I have a lot of work to do before I perform tonight.”

 

Dean said, “I’ll drive you home as soon as you’re ready. I hate to see you go though.”

  
  
  


When Cas got home, he said goodbye to Dean, who offered to drive Cas to work. Cas declined, though, saying he needed to spend some time with Gabe. They kissed and Dean left.

 

Cas called Gabe.

 

“Cassie! You really going apeshit over that man? He took you home again last night. No love for the Gabester?”

 

Cas laughed. “No, not apeshit. And you get to drive me to work tonight, babe. See you at six.”

 

Cas worked on his routine for the night. He was dancing to Sexual Healing. He chose his outfit and then practiced dancing. When he felt like he had it down pat, he took a shower. He loved feeling the warm water on his wings and he spent a lot of time ruffling his feathers in the water. He thought about Dean. 

 

He wondered if Dean would show up tonight. Cas laughed to himself, thinking maybe Dean’s ass needed a night off. He couldn’t blame him if it did. When it was time to get out. Cas shook the water out of his wings, dried off and got ready to go to the club. Gabe would be there in less than an hour.

 

Gabe actually showed up a little early. He wanted all the details about Dean. Cas smiled and said he was a good lay. Anything else Gabe wanted to know, he was just going to have to let his imagination fill in the blanks.

 

Gabe huffed but shut up about Dean. He drove Cas to the club.

 

Cas went to his dressing room to get ready, and there was flowers that had been delivered. The card read: “I miss you. Dean” Cas sighed and put them in some water. 

 

Cas was wearing a leather bustier, leather panties and black thigh highs. He went out on stage, and the first thing he saw was Dean, sitting at his usual table in the back. He smiled at him and then the music started. Cas danced and lip-synced as usual, stripping down to his leather panties, and the crowd went wild.

 

When he was done, he went back to his dressing room and changed. Then he went out to do lap dances. Several men wanted them and Cas danced for each of them without incident. Then he saw Dean holding up some money. 

 

Cas walked up to him and said, “You don’t have to pay, Dean, I’ll give you a private lap dance.” Dean grinned and put his money away. Cas leaned over and kissed him. Then he grabbed Dean’s hand and led him backstage. 

 

When they got to Cas’ dressing room. Cas changed into jeans and a T shirt. Then he turned to Dean and said, “Ready?”

  
  


At Cas’ place, Cas made good on his offer for a lap dance. He shook his ass in Dean’s face and then ground their crotches together until they both had erections. This led to a marathon fuck in Cas’ bed.  Again, Dean didn’t make an attempt to even touch Cas’ wings. 

  
  
  


**_Six months later_ **

 

Cas had moved in with Dean. He’d finally been persuaded by Dean about three months ago. Cas had to admit that Dean was the real deal. 

 

Cas was still stripping, and Dean was there every night except when he had to go out of town on business. 

 

This is was one of those times. Cas had terrible trouble sleeping when Dean was out of town. They skyped until late, but Dean had to get up early for a meeting so they had to say goodnight. Cas laid in the bed, sighing and feeling sorry for himself. 

 

Then his phone chirped and when he looked, it was Dean again. 

 

“Hi baby. I forgot something.”

 

Cas smiled. “Okay, what did you forget?”

 

Dean grinned into the camera. “Will you marry me?”

 

Cas almost fainted. He had to keep breathing to stay conscious.    
  
“Dean. Dean, don’t joke about something like that.”

 

Dean held up a gold band to the camera. “Oh, I’m not, baby, Marry me.”

 

“Yes, you idiot, I’ll marry you. When will you be home?”

 

Dean walked into the bedroom, holding his phone. “Oh, about now…”

 


End file.
